Tic Tok Tak Tuk
by Rai-Mun
Summary: The strangest things are happening at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and even stranger things are happening in the characters' heads… (THE FULL SUMMARY IS INSIDE!) [ANNOUNCEMENT AND DARE ADDED!] (FIC REQUEST REWARD!)
1. Scarlet

Tic Tok Tak Tuk

By Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough

Summary: The strangest things are happening at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and even stranger things are happening in the characters' heads... What's a figment of one's imagination to do when foreign feelings begin troubling him at the most inopportunity moments, sparked by scarlet hair and emerald eyes...? Connected to the "Random Rambling" Series, and may contain AU situations.

Author's Note: My first attempt at a full, multi-chaptered FHFIF fic, dedicated to the wondrous, Kaliska Vanka ("Covet") who gave me the courage to dare to believe that Wilt can fall in love with a human, Madam Luna ("Break It Down") who made me pity / love Wilt to no end, and the uber-kind, X2 Labyrinth who reviewed my Rambling fics. This is for you, since you seemed to like the idea of Wilt being with any character other than an OC. Note that I placed this under PG-13 for language and certain situations, so would it scare you all if I said it may upgrade to a near R in the future...? Slightly OOC on Francis' part, because I think she's cute, and therefore should be less stressed, and slight AU because I upped Terrance's age from thirteen to eighteen (which I originally thought he was), because after all, Francis is twenty two. Also, for no reason, I feel like you all should know, even though it's probably already /really/ obvious from my Rambling fics: WILT IS MY BISHIE!!! Alright. Just needed to get that out of my system. Reviews and comments and suggestions are highly welcomed, but Flames will be used to burn Bloo at the stake. On with the strangeness!

CHAPTER ONE: In Which Scarlet Has Never Been Such An Interesting Color To Drown In

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends; The Courtyard.

Single almond watched the multi-colored leaves blow fitfully amongst the clutter of stone steps that paved the way from the tall, steel black gates that served as the entrance to his home, all the way to the combined soft brown and sharp blue doorstep of his home's porch.

He was sitting alone by himself outside, slightly cold October winds gently ruffling his scarlet fur, oblivious to the stares of passerbys outside as he struggled in un characteristically silent contemplation as he struggled to piece together his senses.

His day started normally enough, he had awoken to the lingering sounds of his bulky friend Eduardo's snoring, gotten up, headed as quietly as he could to the bathroom, did his business and apologized characteristically to at least half a dozen other Imaginary Friends, even going as far as to offer his assistances in all their chores.

However he could not help but feel somewhat off-ish, as if something inside him was not right. He checked himself in the mirror—no mean feat, considering there weren't mirrors tall enough to accommodate his entire height—but found nothing wrong externally, save his missing arm and wonky eye, but the strange feelings in his gut did not leave him. He tried to sort out the feeling inside, but failed to conclude what it was. It was certainly something he had not experienced before...

He didn't dislike many things in life, but he _truly _did dislike the one certain _thing_ that ended up at their doorstep that _morning_...

It was during after breakfast the day before that the worse of his troubles started. Francis had requested his assistance in her chores, which now included the temporary running and management of the home, since Madame Foster had sudden pressing issues to attend to, and taking Mister Herrington with her, left the home late the night before. Now this was not anything that could bother Wilt, being the naturally helpful and eager Imaginary Friend that he was, and he eagerly accepted the tasks she laid out before him. However upon coming into close contact with the twenty two year old he found himself faltering, and the subdued feeling inside jumping up with a sudden urgency. It caught him rather by surprise, and he found himself one extremely confused Imaginary Friend when, Francis asked if he were alright, and found himself stuttering, with a ...

With a _blush_.

But he had /_never_/blushed before, more so because of _Francis_. Hell, he didn't even know what blushes were and what they were caused by, nor why he did so in the presence of Francis, only glad enough that his naturally ruby fur had hid this fact from her...

In an effort to distract himself he went about his business accomplishing the activities given to him, and went about doing so until a little before lunch. He had gone into the kitchen to see if he could help Francis with the cooking, natural helpfulness and politeness winning over his self-doubts, and found the pretty red head by herself by the stove, slicing up carrots and brewing the stew, humming to herself slightly.

He coughed, stuttered once, and spoke.

"Hey Frankie, need any help?"

He was smiling as he always was, despite the fact that his stomach had decided to fold into itself, but his grin widened as he walked over to where the red head was cooking, nothing in the way he moved giving away what he felt inside. Taking up a carrot in his one and only hand, he began to chop them up into small octagons, striking up conversation with the girl.

"Say Frankie, mind if I ask you a question?"

She smiled back at him, tucking a loose strand of ruby hair behind her ear, "What do you want to know?"

He hesitated for a moment, clearly thinking of how he were to phrase his unusual question. He looked at her, smiling expectantly at him, and once again found himself thankful for having crimson fur. He hastily looked away, and in fact failed to notice the look of dejection that filtered briefly across the girl's emerald orbs. He cleared his throat once, then put the knife down in favor of rubbing the back of his head instead.

"...Wilt?"

He caught himself staring, and hastily turned away, laughing nervously at how he had spaced out. He was doing that more often since this morning than he ever had in his entire existence. He shook his head, his broken eye bobbing up and down slightly. He forced a smile.

"Well, no, it's nothing Frankie. Forget it."

She looked a bit startled, than looked at him speculatively, but by the plastered smile on his face as he turned away and resumed chopping the carrots she decided not to pursue the topic any further. Perhaps it really was nothing, maybe it was just another one of Wilt's attempts at friendly conversation.

She had always admired his ability to be so unyieldingly optimistic, despite the obvious hardships life had dealt on him, his missing arm proof of that, and she wondered how he managed to keep on smiling, exuding such light and warmth that she herself found herself drawn into...

She blinked, nearly cutting her finger instead of the vegetable.

What in God's name was she thinking? And about _who_?

She shook her head slightly, mentally giving herself a slap. Get over it! Her brain yelled at her, and swallowing hard, she forced herself to repeat that she looked up to him only as a friend, only as a friend...

After all, he wasn't even _real_ for God's sake, and he certainly was _not _going t get into her head...

But then again, if she were having this kind of conversation with herself, a small, sly voice in the back of her consciousness pricked at her...

During all the silent arguing and contemplating going on in her head she failed to notice that the soup had begun to boil over, and was in danger of spilling over onto her. Wilt noticed, and attempted to pull her aside before she got herself burnt.

"Frankie, the soup, it—"

He pushed her gently but firmly aside hot soup erupting from the bubbling broth ending up scalding his shoulder, and he grimaced at the hot, burning sensation. Frankie though, he noted with a strange relief, had not gotten soup on herself.

"Oh my God, the soup! Wilt! Your shoulder!"

Francis had snapped back to the present reality at the sensation of his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up in time to see the boiling liquid hit the Imaginary Friend's shoulder. She stood there frozen for a moment, Wilt's arm around her with his hand on her shoulder, and one of her hands on his arm while the other still held onto the knife. She managed to gather her wits about her and disengaged herself from his grasp, quickly pulling out the first aid kit from one of the cupboards.

"Oh jeeze Wilt, you shouldn't..."

He cut her off with a smile, "Oh no Frankie, I'd do it again if I had too. I'm only sorry I had to get you all worked up, and now you have to attend to my arm... I'm really sorry, is that OK?"

The redhead smiled slightly, bringing her eyes emerald up to meet his one working almond eye. "Don't be like that, of course it's OK. And why are you apologizing? _I _should be the one saying that, you injured your one good arm because of me."

She had taken the said arm in her hands, pulling a spray bottle of what could have been filled with antiseptic, and sprayed generously on Wilt's injury. It stung, but the crimson Friend tried not to make a sound or squirm. She the proceeded to dress the burn with plain white bandages, and added a bit of tape to make sure it held. Once done she didn't let go of his arm right away.

"Hey Wilt,"

Her eyes held a little bit of mischief in them, and Wilt did not fail to notice that fact.

"Yes?" He decided to play along, seeing as how she still held onto his arm, "What is it Frankie?" She looked up at him rather coyly, and he found himself blushing once more.

"Tell me your question." Silence. "Wi-lt! I think I deserve to know, seeing as how I attended to your injury."

Wilt mocked frowned, a shadow of a smirk still tugging at his lips. "Yes well, but it was also _you_ who got me injures in the first place, Frankie."

She huffed her cheeks, pretending to be offended. "It is not _my_ fault the pot went boom."

Wilt blinked. Pot went boom... Pot went BOOM? He burst out laughing at what the girl said, and she huffed even more, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh go on right ahead and laugh why don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He clutched his side lightly, trying to cease his laughter but failing miserably. In retaliation, the girl playfully punched the taller one on the arm, and when all she got was even more laughter, she mocked-scowled and pounced him.

She hadn't intended to fall and land down on top of him on the kitchen floor, in the most... Unusual_ position._

Lying on the kitchen floor, Wilt below her, flat on his back, with his wrist still in her grip and her head resting lightly on his chest, their legs tangled slightly, his were spread and bent at the knees, whilst hers were sprawled in-between them. Her other hand had somehow found itself bellow Wilt's head, and he was propped up against it.

Not entirely a _normal_ position to fall in to, don't you agree?

Wilt's laughter had stopped rather abruptly, one good almond eye snapping up to lock into cerulean ones, and the strange new sensation in his gut earlier ROARED with a sudden passion. To his mingled curiosity, thrill, and horror—though he couldn't rightly identify which feelings were stronger at the moment—he had felt the softest thing brush past his lips. _What... What was that?_

They stayed in this position for quite a while, both being unable to move as they simply stared at each other, Wilt looking down at the girl on his chest and between his legs and Francis looking up at the friendly and occasionally described as amiable Imaginary Friend who's wrist she still held and who's head was resting ever-so-lightly on her other arm, a strange feeing washing over her from the back of her stomach. She felt the beginnings of a blush on her, but at the moment she didn't care, or perhaps it was that at the moment she was to aught up in reliving the fact that on the way down, her lips had...Her lips had...

Her lips had _brushed against_ his.

In other words, they had kissed.

And now look at the questionable position they were in...

It was Wilt who spoke first. "...Fra-Frankie...?'

The redhead snapped back to reality, shame and embarrassment, and some other emotion she could not rightly identify at the moment, came crashing down on top of her head, and she quickly scrambled off of him, her blush now tainting her once white-pale skin to the delicate ruby of a young rose, and a small squeak escaped her lips as she realized that, even after getting off Wilt, his wrist she still clutched.

She looked away, and he did too, bringing his legs up against him.

They sat like this in silence for a while, before the Francis broke the silence.

"Listen, Wilt, I—"

The tall and lanky ruby Imaginary Friend shook his head, "It was my fault we fell, Frankie. I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry," He glanced at her, almost expectantly, before adding, with a small grin, "Is that OK?"

She laughed. The tension broke, and Wilt laughed along to. "Yes. Yes it is. Now let's get what's left of this mush over to the table, before the rest of the members of this household decided to tear the walls down themselves and eat them!" She gestured at the impatient "We're HUNGRY!" sounds coming from the kitchen and dining room.

"Meep. Wouldn't want that now, would we? Be one hell of a thing to have to explain half-eaten walls to Mister Herrington."

The incident from that afternoon slipped on by without further notice, and the two had no difficulty before falling back to their old ways of friendship, joking, and general pleasantness. The felling in Wilt's gut, however, did not cease to intrigue him.

What was it? It was a strange sensation indeed, it was always there now, but it had acted up rather violently during the encounter with the kitchen floor with Francis—A groan. Just remembering the fleeting moments of physical contact woke the sleeping sensation, and Wilt forced himself to do breathing exercise to ignore the folding and clenching of his stomach.

It was a little after seven o'clock now, time for the Imaginary Friends to begin getting ready for bed. Wilt himself was on his way to the bathrooms, hoping to be early as in order to have as much time and privacy as he could. He was a very picky cleaner, and he always wanted himself to look his best, his scarlet fur shiny and tangle-free, to (unsuccessfully) draw attention away from his wonky eye and broken arm. Almond eye was very befitting of him, and the ever-present smile that graced his features made him look all the better.

He was completely oblivious to the fact that he exuded such light and smiles and warmth from his very countenance, but had somehow come to sense that people liked him more when he was murmuring a smiling apology...

He rounded the corner, coming to stop in front of one of the bathrooms on that floor, known as the bathtub bathroom. He was rather absorbed in his thoughts as he stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He went about removing the various basketball related accessories on his body, his mind quite busy wandering...

---

Francis "Frankie" Foster wondered if she had finally gone insane. There she was, sitting all by her lonesome submerged in the tub, catching herself, for the _fifth_ time that night, tracing her fingers unconsciously over her lips.

_What the hell are you thinking about now again Frankie?!_

The part of her mind that dealt n logic was screaming at her, whilst the part of her brain that dealt with the _other_ fanciful thoughts countered,

_She's thinking about what a surprisingly wonderful and /excellent/ kisser Wilt is._

Francis blinked. Where did THAT come from? Wonderful and excellent? Kisser? _WILT_?! Shaking her head violently she plunged down into the cool water, hoping that the cleaning liquid would wash the horribly unnatural thoughts she was entertaining out of her head and down the drain, but...

No such luck.

_Come on, admit it. It was nice now, wasn't it?_

_Shut up._

She plopped her head back up into the surface, growling slightly at herself. She was getting nowhere really, what the hell was wrong?

She was catching herself thinking about an **accidental** kiss form an **Imaginary Friend** for God's sake! That was like... That was like... Well, it was _wrong_!

Wasn't it?

_And why exactly is it wrong, hmm? Something that good, that _**nice**_, couldn't have possibly been wrong now, hmm?_

Francis groaned once more, sinking her head into her hands. Finally, she stood up from the tub, brushed the scarlet hair away from her emerald eyes and opened the shower curtain with a quick, sharp tug...

And came face to face with the very star of her brain's internal argument.

...Wilt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

All eyes, no matter in which part of the massive mansion their bodies were t be found, all turned to the general direction of the bathtub bathroom...

Francis had hastily shut the shower curtain with such ferocity she were sure it would be ripped from the hinges, which, she was thankful, it did not do. She was quite sure that the rest of her was now as red as her flaming auburn hair, and perhaps as red the crimson fur of the Imaginary Friend behind the shower curtain.

Wilt, on the other hand, had deftly turned his back on her. He was blushing violently, but this fact was well hidden by the natural shade of his fur, although he could feel the blood rushing to his face and the heat radiating from his cheeks. It was just one after the other embarrassing /_intimate_/ moments with Francis all day long, and the strange sensations he was experiencing did **NOT** help. At all.

_Not that you didn't enjoy it, right Wilt-y?_

Wilt's one good eye snapped up. No! _No! Be quiet, please! I've done enough damage!_ He noted mentally from the corner of his eye that Francis had violently snatched her plush terry cloth rube and white cotton towel, and could indeed hear the sounds of rustling clothing.

After a moment more, Francis stepped out from behind the curtain, her head bent low, unable to meet Wilt's gaze. He tried to lighten the situation. "...We should stop meeting like _this_," He said quietly, only the faintest hint of humor present in his voice. Francis still did not look up at him, emerald eyes averted to the floor, but she murmured what sounded like a affirmative notion. Side stepping the tall Friend, she was out of the bathroom as quickly as possible.

Wilt stared long and hard in silence at the wake of her retreat, his mind a blank.

Finally, a single thought came into mind as he prepare to slip into the tub himself.

_I am /_sooo_/ deeply _**busted**_ tomorrow..._

And with that he proceeded to scrub, ignoring the image of Francis sticking firmly to his mind's eye, possibly trying to torment him to no end...

This was going to be one damn /**long**/night at Foster's...

The next day didn't start out any differently from the last, or any other day before that for the matter, save for the same feeling in Wilt's gut, which he still could not identify, or could banish.

Lucky enough for him that no one around questioned him of the screaming the night before, he highly doubted he would have been able to keep a straight face amongst theme anyway...

So today he had decided to stay as far, far away from the tempting, twenty two year old, red head known as Francis "Frankie" Foster, lest another /_awkward_/ moment would come to transpire...

He sighed, rather uncharacteristically unhappily. It would only be a matter of time before his friends and companions, particularly Mac, the smart boy he had grown to love almost as his own Creator, would notice. What the hell would he say then, hmm?

Bugger hell damn. And pot kettle black, just to even _that_ out...

The doorbell rang.

...

The doorbell rang again.

...

The door bell rang _again_.

And Wilt realized that Mister Herrington was indeed away.

Silly Wilt-y. Maybe it was a child. An adopter.

He braced himself, placed one of his best smiles on, adjusted his broken arm, and opened the door. Hell, who knew, today may finally be the day of his impending and well waited for adoption, ne?

"Hi! Welcome to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends! My name's Wilt, can I help you?"

The boy at the other end of the door just stared. Wilt blinked once, then blinked twice.

'Hell, who knew, today may finally be the day of his impending and well waited for adoption, ne?' ...Or maybe not. Yes, _definitely_ not.

The "today he may be adopted, ne?

of his best smiles, and opened the door. s the nght before, he highly doubted he would have been aboy at the other end of the door smirked triumphantly, though Wilt could not see anything to be cocky about... But then this /_was_/...

"..."

"...!"

"Who is it? Who's at the door now? Welcome to Foster's!"

Francis. She was bounding down the flights of stairs, smile bright on her pretty face, and Wilt felt his insides folding and clenching and somersaulting _again_... Damn those somersaulting!

"..."

"Oh shit, you're...!"

"..."

On their doorstep was the last person any Friend, Wilt most of all, had expected to see.

On their doorstep was Terrance.

10 / 01; 2 : 04

Yayness! I've finished the first chapter! Time to burst open the vintage '83 Chianti! (Runs off to get drunk with her multitude of Yamis, Aibous, Muses, Shadows, Voices, and Personality Disorders, dragging of a startled Imaginary Friend Wilt to what is clearly his inevitable _de-innocence _and neglecting to finish her after fic announcements...)

Coming Soon:

**Tic Tok Tak Tuk**

_CHAPTER TWO_: Terrance arrives at Foster's doorstep, with claims that he's changed for the better after being abused by another child's Imaginary Friend. But Bloo and Mac have their suspicions, especially with the questionable absence of Madame Foster and Mister Herrington... But what does our favorite, perky, pretty red head have to say about this and his sudden change of heart? And why is it upsetting our /other/ favorite one-armed, crimson colored Imaginary Friend?

_"If you love something let it go..." She blinked up at him, emerald eyes growing slightly, "If it doesn't come back," She leaned forward almost unconsciously, her face only inches from his. The pounding in her chest and the fluttering in her stomach only intensified, but she forced herself to swallow down the sensations. "...Hunt it down and **kill** it." And with that he shoved her down onto her back, claiming her lips with the hunger of a starved man and the passion of a lover. He just watched on in shock..._

**Pristine**

_CHAPTER ONE_: Someone's come to take Wilt home with her, but under the pretense of only for one November... Loosely based on the movie "Sweet November". Angst and Romance, PG-13 to almost an R. Wilt x OC

_"You are my November... My sweet November..." Her lips were brushing oh-so-softly against his, barely there but still there, her fingers tightly interlaced with those on his good arm. She felt so warm, so soft, so /right/... It was then that he realized that she was more than just his friend and companion... "...I always liked the Fall."_

**Random Rambling #3**: More notes on the _perfection_ that is Wilt... Wilt x ?

In case you find spelling errors or incomplete words, please forgive me I really should be asleep now, but I really, /**_really_**/ needed to write this...

...Oh good lord. Busy watching The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy whilst waiting for FHFIF, the episode Fiend Is Just Like Friend, But Without The 'R', and a sudden thought struck me, borne from my obsession on yaoi / shonen-ai / slash and odd couplings: Grim x Nergul. Oh sweet lord. I need to be put out of my /misery/...

...Damn, /_that_/ was random...


	2. Raven

Tic Tok Tak Tuk

By Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough

Summary: The strangest things are happening at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and even stranger things are happening in the characters' heads... What's a figment of one's imagination to do when foreign feelings begin troubling him at the most inopportunity moments, sparked by scarlet hair and emerald eyes...? Connected to the "Random Rambling" Series, and may contain AU and OOC situations.

Author's Note: I'm in shock. Really, I am. I'm in shock because A) More people have actually reviewed my Rambling fics, and that I was told that my writing style was... Get ready for it... _Poetic and Rich_. I am /**so**/ touched... /_Poetic and Rich_/... And B) I'm /actually/ writing a chapter two. A CHAPTER TWO! I /_never_/ do that. I always get tired and bored, and move on without **ever **finishing what I've started... I'm such a **lazy **bum, you see. But since I received such squee-inducing reviews, I've decided to pursue this after all. Yay! Once again dedicated to Kaliska Vanka ("Covet"), Madam Luna ("Break It Down"), Noname the Weird ("One Rainy Day"), and X2 Labyrinth; plus the wonderful trio who reviewed my Rambling fics—And the first chapter!—The flattering ElementalMageofFire, who's interest I do believe I piqued with hintings of writing a Wilt x Francis x Terrance—and here it is, just for you!—and Wiltsgurl17, who I hope reviews this again... To Adopt-A-Wilt! And to A. Nonymous, who pointed out my errors and made me smile with the compliments. Also please take note that this may be slightly OOC on Francis' part, because I think she's cute, and therefore should be less stressed, and slight AU because I upped Terrance's age from thirteen to eighteen (which I originally thought he was), because after all, Francis is twenty two. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have made Francis younger instead since I originally imagined her to be between fifteen to seventeen... Oh well. Too late now. I /**STILL**/ rabu rabu Wilt, so don't bother asking, and yes, I'm still writing this. Reviews and comments and suggestions are highly welcomed, but Flames will be used to burn Bloo at the stake. Also, please be warned that since now Terrance is here, cursing will be inevitable. And Wilt will be /**_horribly_**/ OOC here... BLAME IT ON TERRANCE!!! MWAHAHAHA! Now on with the strangeness!

CHAPTER TWO: In Which Raven And Rebellion Like To Mix It Up With Ruby And Bewilderment

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends; The Foyer.

Single amber stared incredulously at dual mocha, ever present smile melting off into a disbelieving frown, whilst the owner of the dual mocha orbs smirked wider, hands propped up against his hips in an undeniably superior fashion.

"Yo-You! You're...!" Choking. Making vague gestures with his one good arm.

Cocky, arrogant nod of affirmation. Nasty grin widened on the poor, confused Imaginary Friend.

"Hell yeah. It's _me_."

Wilt's attention did not waver, though a frantic sort of tugging had gripped his insides, light footsteps bounding down the creaky old staircases towards them.

"Who is it? Is it an adopter?"

Francis.

Francis "Frankie" Foster.

Of course, Madame Foster and Mister Herriman were away, so it had to be /_her_/.

"Welcome to Foster's!"

Smile bright on her pretty face, the wonderful object of Wilt's current dilemma practically pranced into view, scarlet hair and emerald eyes and pale skin causing the tall Imaginary Friend's insides to fold and clench and perform mad, mad somersaults... /**_AGAIN_**/, for God's sakes!

The perfect smile on the red head's face wavered for a moment, almost leaving, cracking up again, but then going for good. She blinked, and rubbed her eyes, brushing stray bangs away. The arrogant male at the other side of the door smiled somewhat _leeringly _at her, one hand rising up to brush raven hair aside, though the Imaginary Friend caught, for the _briefest_ moment, the slightest passing of some other, /_softer_/ emotion in the teen's eyes. Francis took a step back involuntarily, and tried not to stutter.

"Oh shit, oh hell, you're...!"

On their doorstep was the last person the young, pretty, red head caregiver and any Imaginary Friend, Wilt most of all, had expected to see.

On their doorstep was none other than _him_.

On their doorstep was none other than Terrance.

"...So, are you going to let me in, or what? Damn, and I thought you guys were all about manners and that sit."

Wilt distinctly felt a rather strong surge of dislike for the young teenager before him, not really bothering to hide his distaste at the human's lack of manners and uncouth vocabulary. Everything about him was sending off alarms in the tall Imaginary Friend's head, from the way he dressed—A pair of tight, beige, long jeans ripped partially over the left knee and a form-fitting black turtleneck under an open, dark blue polo shirt with an insignia he had not seen before stitched onto the left shoulder section—To the way he carried himself—Hands still holding onto his slim waist, shoulder propped up lightly against the doorframe as his legs were crossed slightly at the ankles—To, as mentioned earlier, the was he spoke so roughly.

But most of all, because of the way he was _looking_ at _Francis_.

He brushed the stray strands of his raven hair resting lightly over his forehead aside 1, not at all very discreetly eyeing Francis. She blushed a bit as his eyes roamed her body, and she self-consciously pulled her denim skirt a little lower and closed the front of her bright green jacket. She must have attempted to scowl at him, but something was distracting her at the moment...

The tall and lanky Imaginary Friend beside her, however, equally dismayed as she was, was not so terribly distracted as to allow the raven-haired youth before him to leer at the pretty, young, red head. A small but audible and uncharacteristically growl emitted from his throat, and he found himself glaring daggers at the cocky, arrogant boy. If he were not so very upset—But why? He was only looking at _Francis_—he would have startled himself at what he did next.

"State what it is you want, Terrance. We don't have the time of day to just stand around here and wait for you to make a sentence up in your head while you stare at Frankie."

The red head beside him glanced up at him in surprise. Since when was Wilt this forceful? Wasn't he always the kind, patient, calm, and 'Go ahead and abuse me, I'm a pushover!' kind of member of the adoption house? She chose to ignore it at the moment, but she knew a _damned _blush was starting to creep its way up her delicate, pale, cheekbones...

Terrance smirked, not at all in the least offended. He casually removed himself from the doorframe, arching an eyebrow.

"I would, if you'd get your _scrawny _red ass out of my way."

Wilt glared, all vestiges of his usually perpetual smile now long gone from his ruby features. His good hand clenched and unclenched unconsciously, before Francis' hand lightly on his wrist snapped him back to reality, and he /_reluctantly_/ stepped aside to let the rather rude teenager inside.

He eyed the foyer with an expression that clearly said: "Feh. I've seen better." All over his pale face. Wilt who was clearly already beginning to greatly dislike the boy, was now too beginning to harbor an unnamed animosity towards him. Their similarly chocolate-hued eyes met for a moment, and each male regarded the other with a sort of predatory "I'm better than _you_, so back the fck off!" look, and Francis felt compelled to at least _attempt_ to break the silence and the tension.

"So," She started, turning to the teen, "What _did_ bring you over here to Foster's?" She frowned slightly. "You aren't thinking of actually /_adopting_/ anyone are you?"

Terrance just smiled secretively, brushing aside more of his bangs. Wilt was beginning to find this particular mannerism of his very annoying 2. If they were always getting in the damn way, why didn't he just fcking cut them?

...Hold up, did he—Did /_Wilt_/ just _curse_...?

Oh. Wow. Oh /wow/.

So he did. Woosh.

Francis absentmindedly scuffed the toe of her red and white trainers on the colorful foyer rug, at the moment avoiding making any eye contact with either male. The hostility was so thick, you could practically swim in it, and Francis discovered, that, if tension had a color, it would have been _purple_.

She cleared her throat as quietly as she could, hesitant to begin the questioning of Mac's older brother, but she was vaguely aware that if she didn't do something soon, Wilt might just loose his /_other_/ arm.

Blink. Blink.

Wait... She was concerned now? Well, no, yes, meaning... Augh! Well of _course _she cared about the tall, lanky, scarlet Imaginary Friend, why wouldn't she? He was her friend, her companion, her—

The "nasty" little voice in her head decided to pick that moment and that train of thought to speak up.

_First kiss. He kissed you. And you /**liked**/ it._

_Oh no, wait. My bad. **YOU** kissed **HIM**._

Francis was sure she must have turned a loud shade of red at that interior comment, and thoughts of strangling herself or drowning in the toilet came welcomed into her mind's eye. Stupid, obnoxious, _fcking_ inner voices!

"What's wrong with _you_?"

Terrance. Francis's head snapped back up, cobalt eyes locking into honey-brown ones, and Francis just _knew_ she was blushing /again/...

Realizing she must have been flushed, and that she was staring rather intently—Though if it were or were not intentional, she wasn't so rightly sure right then—At the teen, and a little unnerved at how close he was to her, backed up too quick for her own good, and ended up stumbling and catching herself in the most unbearably/_tormenting_/of all places—Right smack into the soft, plush, scarlet Wilt.

"...Frankie. Falling must be really enjoyable for you, hmm?"

The pretty red head blushed violently, and she cursed herself for being such a ditz, and why her face was in a perpetual shade of _tomato red_ whenever the tall, lanky Imaginary Friend came into at least five feet from her... Too bad she didn't notice the blush on the Imaginary Friend either. Damn scarlet fur...

She brushed herself off hastily, picking herself up with as much dignity as she could muster. Which wasn't much. "I'm fine, I'm fine..."

She refused to look at the Friend, much less speak to him more than what was completely necessary; because the events that transpired the night before were still fresh in her memory. And she knew that even though he didn't mention anything, he was too still bothered by their accidental /bathroom/ run-in...

So instead, she turned to Terrance.

"You never answered my question, Terrance. Why are you here?"

He mock pouted. "Aww. Aren't you glad to see me anymore? And here you are, my bro's friend, and you act like I'm /so/ terrible—"

"That's because you **_ARE_**!"

Wilt had interrupted (!), startling Francis, though, perhaps due to his character, a forced "I'm sorry for interrupting. It is _not _OK," was directed to her, but her continued his tirade against the other male. "You try as much as you can to make life for us here in the adoption house, /_particularly_/ for Bloo, and unbearable as possible and you think you can just come up here and act like you own the damn place? Like we actually _want_ you here? That we actually _care_?"

"_Wilt!_"

Francis' voice was stern, shocked, and her emerald eyes were slightly wider as they stared hard at him. What was his problem? It wasn't as though Terrance had gone and ripped _his_ arm off or anything... "Wilt you can't just talk to people like that!"

For a moment the scarlet Imaginary Friend look hurt, pain and shock registering in his single almond eye, and the red head felt a sudden pang of guilt, a feeling of shame, and... What was _that_? "...Fine. Take the human's side. Typical."

He turned. He simply left, brushing past the teenager with stiff movements, and disappeared into the courtyard. Francis stood shock.

"...Wilt..."

It hit her. He was turning away. From _her_.

"Wait! Wilt, come back! WILT!!"

She made to run after him, but strong fingers wrapped around her frail wrist, stopping her. "Let him go. He isn't going anywhere."

Francis shot Terrance a venomous look, but he merely shrugged it off, flipping aside his raven bangs. "Gods woman, no need to be so _sweet_."

"Leave me alone! Why /are/ you here? We aren't going to let you have Bloo, or any other Friend, and Duchess will _not_ see you. So why the hell are you here?!"

He grimaced slightly, quickly, but Francis caught it. He looked serendipitously over his shoulder, as if trying to see if anyone else was within earshot, and pushed the red head inside, closing the oak doors behinds him.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Patience woman, /patience/," He hissed slightly, before giving the room a good once-over. Satisfied that no one was around, he began to undress, shrugging his dark blue polo off and proceeding to peel his black shirt off. Francis stared, mouth slightly open, for a moment, before snapping up and gathering her wits about her.

"Wha-What are you **DOING**?!"

The last word was practically shrieked out, was Terrance _stripping_? For _her_?

He gave her a look that said "Come off it", and walked over to her shirtless. He grimaced again, placing a hand over his side.

"You know what Extremeosauruses are, don't you?"

Francis nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She watched his hand, wondering what he was trying to hide.

"Well fck, they hit _hard_."

He deftly took her hand, and earned a violent blush from her, placing it swiftly where his own hand had previously been. She gasped.

Stitches.

Large, unsightly stitches, and a few smaller scars around it. "What... I don't understand... Who...?"

His mocha eyes looked away from her questioning cerulean ones. "Some kid. With an Extremeosaurus." He laughed somewhat bitterly. "Damn, should have seen _that_ one coming..."

Francis' expression softened, and she suddenly understood why Mac's older brother had chosen to come here.

"I see... Oh Terrance, why didn't you tell me right away?"

He mumbled something she couldn't understand. "What was that?"

More mumbling. She leaned closer. "I still didn't understand that."

"...Terrance?"

"I FCKING SAID I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FCKING SEE ME WEAK WOMAN, GODDAMNIT!"

"...Oh."

And with that, they both promptly burst out laughing, their sounds of merriment filtering past the closed doors and down to the courtyard gardens...

Where a certain scarlet Imaginary Friend contemplated and brooded by himself in the morning sun.

Wilt didn't dislike many things in life, but he _truly _did dislike the one certain _thing_ that ended up at their doorstep that _morning_...

Quietly, where he was sure no one could see or could hear him, he did something he hadn't done in years since his Creator left him.

He broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry, Frankie... I'm so sorry..."

-----

"There. Stop fidgeting, it'll come off again! ..._There_!"

Francis beamed up at Terrance, placing the finishing touches on the bandages she had applied around his waist over his stitches, scars, and bruises; 4 while the younger boy just grinned cockily back at her. She felt a lot more at home and a lot less conscious around him now, being that she was naturally a nice and amiable girl, and Terrance's jokes, quips, and general though-not-too-annoying cockiness were well on their way to making her smile.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

They both smiled at each other, though wile Francis's mile was nothing more than friendly politeness, Terrance's smile had a little bit more in it, though he made sure, at the moment, to hide it from her view. "So where'd you learn to be such a good nurse anyway?"

"Well, when you work at a place with Imaginary Friends in the form of running succors, you learn a couple of things,"

"Really now..." That predatory look was back in his eyes, and there was a slight edge to his voice now, "Like what things?"

Francis blushed slightly, looking away from Terrance's piercing almond orbs, focusing instead on her hands, wringing somewhat nervously. It wasn't as if she weren't used to male company, but damn, this was "Fck off I'm a hard-ass bad boy" Terrance, for crying out loud! He could make you doubt everything, believe anything, and do /everything/ **_and _**/anything/...

She felt the rest of her body refuse to move as she realized, with such startling clarity as if it were being done in slow motion, that Terrance was leaning over, dangerously close to her, those mocha eyes still focused on her azure ones—

"FRANCIS!!!"

Obnoxiously shrill, annoying voice filtering through the sound system right now. Three guesses on who it was, and the first two don't count...

"FRANCIS FOSTER!!!"

Well _that_ broke the would-be-moment...

"**FRANCIS FOSTER**!!!"

"Augh! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Francis cast a heated glare up the ceiling of the room, knowing full well that the horrendously spoiled Imaginary Friend Duchess was the one calling—No, _demanding_—For her presence. Though slightly relieved that she now had a reason to back the hell away from Terrance without seeming outright rude, the perky, pretty, red head cast an apologetic glance at the raven-haired teen, "Sorry, I have to go. Damn _btch _won't let me be!" Before practically speeding up the staircase to Duchess' private bedroom. Terrance just smirked, watching her retreating form with that predatory look in his almond eyes...

"Terrance."

The above mentioned youth turned to the other side of the room, towards the doors that led to the outside.

"What do _you _want, scrawny ass?"

Wilt felt his cheeks redden, momentarily thankful for his crimson fu, before the feeling of embarrassment was replaced by the feeling of great dislike and annoyance.

"I've seen the way you _look_ at Frankie."

"Oh?" He laughed harshly, "Well what can I say, she's a fine piece of ass if you ask me. Sweet too."

Wilt growled dangerously. "Stay away from her, Terrance."

A smirk. "_Make_ me."

"Damn straight I will!"

The tall, lanky Imaginary Friend roughly threw a basketball at the cocky, hard-ass teenager, and by the look on their faces anyone would have come to pity that poor, _poor_ basketball...

"I'll see _you _at the basketball court, _punk_."

-----

Francis _hated _her. Francis _loathed_ her. Francis... No wait, there are no words to express her vehement, fervent hatred _and _loathing for that spoiled Imaginary Friend.

Walking down the fifth floor corridor of the mansion, basket of dirty linen in tow, she just so happened to cast her lovely cerulean eyes out of the nearest window...

Facing the basketball court.

She stopped, scarlet and raven catching her immediate attention quite sharply.

She shook her head once, blinked twice and looked closer.

"...Oh _damn_."

WT :: Scene switch to Wilt and Terrance. FF :: Scene switch to Francis

:: WT ::

One against one, winner takes all.

These were the conditions for this one _particular_ game.

Wilt versus Terrance, first male to make five baskets gets to demand anything he wants from the loser. And Wilt had _every _intention of winning this.

"That's my third basket, Terrance. What about you?"

Uncharacteristic snickering, "Your _first_?"

Abusive cursing on Terrance's end. Damn fcking sport to want to play against him, _he_ was as damn tall as a fcking lamp post for Christ's sakes!

"No, wait—_That_'s my _fourth_ basket."

"Shut the hell up!"

:: FF ::

They were playing basketball, and from what she could see, _Wilt_ was winning.

Not that this was really any surprise to her, _him _being Wilt and all, but still; as she found herself watching, she began to appreciate the way _he _moved, the way _he _smiled, the way _he _felt, the way _he _kiss—

Wait the hell up.

Did she just...?

Back up, back up...!

Oh hell **_no_**, she was /**_NOT_**/ going down /**_that_**/ path /**_again_**/ today, God **_damn _**it!

But her pretty sapphire eyes refused to move, and her body had suddenly become as heavy as led, refusing to budge from in front of that _damned_ windowsill...

Sunshine caught amongst ruby, almond grinning in pure delight...

Now _that_ was a hell of a lot _more_ interesting to look at than a pile of Duchess' _filthy_ laundry, ne...?

:: WT ::

_Crapshitfckscrewhelldamnnocrapshitfckscrewhelldamnno!_

Terrance's hazel eyes glared fiercely at the scarlet Imaginary Friend, violently _willing_ him to combust at the spot, as the aforementioned plushie performed an array of victory-style basketball moves, his own single hazel eye closed in a smile, whilst the other, wonky, broken one did a sort of morbid jiggle, being completely out of his motor control.

"Oh fck it, so you won! Big crap ass deal!!"

Wilt smiled scorching at the teen, placing his one good arm on his hip. "We agreed winner takes all, human."

Terrance snorted. "Like fck I agreed to that, freak."

Wilt frowned, his expression darkening. "You'd better _not_ go running to Frankie, or I /_will_/ give you a reason to curse."

Arrogantly, "That a threat?"

Non-committal, "Maybe."

"Oh screw you. I'm taking a shower. I got your fcking freak germs on me anyway." Terrance turned, walking back to the mansion. He couldn't give a damn anymore.

Wilt growled dangerously. "Watch it, _punk_." He bristled slightly, glaring at Terrance's retreating form.

Rolling mocha eyes, "_Whatever_, freak."

:: FF ::

She mentally noted the looks Wilt and Terrance were giving each other, but didn't spend too much time dwelling on it. Terrance was walking back to the house, and she knew she'd be damned before either one of them found out that she was actually _watching_ them...

-----

Francis was somberly walking down the halls, trying to ignore the throbbing masses of raw-ish flesh she once called her arms.

Doing Duchess' laundry was no mean feat, and her arms were sorely complaining. "Stupid spoiled btch..."

She was passing by the bathrooms tonight 5, and was determined not to blush like a fire truck and go running in the opposite direction because of _certain _/_incidents_/ that happened in one of the bathrooms in the mansion a few nights ago, concerning a /_certain_/ Imaginary Friend...

_I will not think about it I will not think about it I will not think about it I will not think about it I will not think about it I will not think about it I—_

She stopped abruptly, soft sounds of water and singing assailing her ears. There was someone in the bathroom. Abruptly the sounds of the shower stopped, and Francis suddenly wondered who could be bathing at this hour. Thinking about it for a moment, she decided to knock.

Silence. Followed by _more_ silence.

Another knock. "Hey, are you OK? Did you drown in there?"

More silence, followed shortly by a crash, and fluent cursing. Francis went chalk-white.

_Oh crap! It's Terrance! Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit! What do I do? He'll think I'm a pervert! Oh shit! Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!_

She wondered if she could dive behind the potted plant, or if she'd make it past down the hall way. Before she could come to a conclusion though, the bathroom door swung _wide _open, revealing...

Francis was now as scarlet as her hair.

By the doorway stood a very wet, a very curious, and a very _naked_ Terrance.

...Well, all right, so he had a towel on. Not that it /_hid_/much, anyway...

"Francis? Oh, I get it, you wanted to see me naked, huh?" That damn, cocky, arrogant smirk again!

Blink. Violent blushing.

"Na-Naked?! The hell would I want to see that?!"

Snarl. Followed by an attempted slap. Too bad though, as Terrance caught it easily enough. He smirked—Or would have, had Francis' momentum not caused him to loose his balance, sending him—And poor, _poor _Francis Or lucky, _lucky_ Francis, depending on where _you_ stand in the whole Wilt x Francis x Terrance rabu triangle...—Flat on his back.

"...Ouch."

Francis, realizing the utter, /_utter_/ familiarity of the predicament she was in, except that it happened in the bathroom instead of the kitchen, and that it happened with Terrance, and not with Wilt, decided now was the time to scream her fool head off.

"WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP ON HAPPENING TO /_ME_/?!"

Francis ranted, and Terrance watched her with mild amusement, noting that she was, indeed, very pretty. He reached up to brush a stray strand of scarlet hair from her face, before leaning up ever-so-slightly—

"Oh hell, _NO_!!"

The perky red head had realized that the raven-haired boy beneath her was attempting to kiss her, and with all the confusion and mixed feelings she was already feeling, she had decided that she _really_ didn't need any more of this right then...

So she ran.

Or, more precisely, she tried to get up, failed, tried again, accidentally kneed Terrance in his "equipment", succeeded in getting up this time, and _then _ran.

Or, she _would_ have, if the damn bathroom door had not gone and slammed itself on her face. "If there is really a God then please, /_please_/ let him take me now..." Francis groaned, reluctantly turning her attention back to the boy on the floor she had accidentally kneed in the privates.

"...Terrance?"

A groan, and a wince, "Damn, _you_ really know how to turn a guy off, woman..."

She growled dangerously, emerald eyes glaring sharply. _What the hell was _/_that_/ _suppose to mean exactly? That what, it was _/_her_/_ fault now?_

The younger teen sprawled out in a rather undignified manner on the bathroom floor looked up at her, playfully aware that she was staring daggers of death at him. Not that he wasn't used to it, he rather thought that those fathomless emerald eyes were some of the caregiver's _best _features...

"Aww... I'm cold, and I'm wet, and—" Malicious smile here, "I'm _naked_," Savoring of blush, "And I'm hurt... You are so /_mean_/ Francis."

The red head, stuttered, making wild gestures with her hands. She was a rather violent shade of purple now, and her breathing was taking turns coming out in shallow squeaks and choked growls. Terrance only smiled wider, in a rather menacing fashion, as he proceeded to get up, making sure he gave Francis a nice, clear view of his ass.

"Like what you see?"

"AUGH!! OF COURSE—OF COURSE _NOT_!! YOU SICK, DEMENTED **_PERVERT_**!!"

Too late, she realized, that she had hesitated, and that the teen had caught it. She shook her head, scarlet hair whipping about her face, as she, refusing to give him any more sadistic, personal satisfaction, stormed out in a rush, nearly colliding with the _fdamn_ bathroom door. /**_Again_**/.

_Augh! Even the God damn door is against me!!_

Watching her hastily, huffing, retreating form, Terrance brushed a few stray strands of his wet raven bangs out of his almond eyes.

"_Damn_, she's PMS-y today..."

"Then vhy do you not juzt take her?"

A female voice, heavily accented, drawling. Terrance didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What do /_you_/ want, _Duchess_?"

Voice dripping with contempt. He had worked with her in the past, yes, but she had just used him. Everyone had just used him. What, did he have some bright neon sign over his head proclaiming he's to be used by everyone?

"Tut tut. No need to be zo hostile, Terrance dear,"

A growl on his end now. "**_Don't_** call me that."

She sauntered up to him, every bit just as arrogant and cocky as he put himself up to be. She was also just as every bit as horrible and repulsive as he remembered her to be.

"You did not answer my question, Terrance. Vhy do you not juzt take her and be done vith her?"

Almond eyes rolled, hands crossed firmly over his chest. "Because you wouldn't understand. You don't _understand_ me at all."

"Don't I now...?"

"Don't act all high and pretentious to me, _woman_," A once over, "If you even /_are_/ a woman."

He knew he was going to get slapped. He _knew_ he was. But did that stop him? No. Terrance was an idiot. Really. A hot, seducing idiot.

_SLAP!_

"How _dare_ you! How **_dare_** _you_!! You _insolent fool_!!"

"Feh. Oh I _dare_," A seething glare, "After all, I've done worse. I don't have the time of day for you—" His hand was on the silver doorknob, in the process of slamming the door _hard _on the Imaginary Friend's face, "**_B_****_tch_**."

Ignoring the indignant screams, Terrance dropped to his knees and wondered, in fact, why he didn't just take her...

-----

It was raining.

Francis loved the rain, she didn't understand why people disliked it so much.

It washed away, it cleaned, it revived, it replenished, it _comforted_...

So what was there to not like about it?

Well, perhaps. To each their own, after all. And tonight Francis was feeling lonely, she knew she needed this more than ever tonight. The rain was falling steadily, in sheer drops of coolness, and alone in the privacy of her bedroom, Francis started to dance.

It was a slow dance, to her own personal melody, something to comfort her when all else fails. Without missing a beat she unlatched the double doors to her balcony, slipping soundlessly into the pouring rain, dancing, dancing...

She relished the feel of the cool liquid coursing down her, weaving through her scarlet locks and into her clothing. She loved the rain, and the rain loved her.

So passionate and caught up in her personal, private dance was she, that she failed to notice the presence of another behind her, until two, lithe arms wrapped around her waist.

"...Francis?"

Startled out of her ravine, the red head turned abruptly in the unknown arms, and came face to face with the star of her earlier predicaments.

"Te-Terrance!"

He nuzzled her, weak protests ignored, his warms tightening their grip on her waist. She was blushing, he could feel it, but he, amongst _other _things, and he savored every inch of contact their bodies held.

"Terrance, I—"

He cut her off, Duchess' words ringing in his sub-consciousness.

_Fck_.

"Terrance...?"

"If you love something let it go..."

She blinked up at him, emerald eyes growing slightly,

"If it doesn't come back,"

She leaned forward almost unconsciously, her face only inches from his. The pounding in her chest and the fluttering in her stomach only intensified, but she forced herself to swallow down the sensations.

"...Hunt it down and **kill** it." 6

And with that he shoved her down onto her back, claiming her lips with the hunger of a starved man and the passion of a lover.

And promptly realized that the splash of scarlet at the side of her peripheral vision had moved.

_Scarlet?!_

Francis roughly pushed Terrance aside, partially getting up in time to see the tall, lanky, scarlet, Imaginary Friend turn and slip into the shadows.

She would have gotten up completely and given chase, but... Terrance on top of her with his lips on hers once again just proved how easily her brain could shut down...

_He _just watched on in shock...

_Francis..._

_Francis, I... I love you..._

Damn tears, making his vision all blurry...

He had to leave. He _knew_ he had to. He'd leave tomorrow, after the rain stopped, and after he cried himself a storm as well.

He'd leave. But the pain would go with him...

-----

The arrival of Madame Foster and Mister Herriman the next day did little to nothing to raise the spirits of a certain scarlet Imaginary Friend, even after he was rewarded with a new pair of white, blue, and red wristbands and a basketball; that even young Master Mac, who had arrived earlier than usual today, claiming, with a rather subdued _blush_, that he _missed_ his best friend, had noticed the Friends lack of smiles and polite optimism.

_Of course. It's always about the blue Jell-O..._

But instead he had just smiled, something he hadn't done in a few days, reassuring the young human that he was indeed fine, and that _nothing _was wrong at all...

Which, of course, was a lie.

But then, after all, how was young Mac to understand?

_He_ was happy with _his_ Bloo. _He_ was blissful with _his_ Bloo. _He_ was with _his_ Bloo...

He _had_ Bloo.

He had him from hello...

-----

"**MISS FRANCIS FOSTER**!!!"

The pretty red head groaned. She was /_so_/not in the mood to deal with this right now... She ignored the furious calls of the rabbit, hopping he would just drop it already for once...

"**MISS FRANCIS FOSTER**!!!

...No such luck.

Getting up from her bed unhappily, mumbling a string of curses as she made her way down the stairs. _God damn it, why'd this place have to have so many fcking flights of stairs?!_

Once she had managed to get into the foyer, however, after battling it out with the uncooperative stairs, she came to realize belatedly, just why the rabbit was oh-so vexed...

Sprawled on the couch, bag of chips and filthy plates strewn about him, was a drooling, snoring Terrance.

..._He's cute when he drools..._

Shut up! 

Francis snarled to herself, pushing aside the tiny, naughty voice in her head. It hurt to think right now.

"Miss Francis, what is the meaning of this?

She regarded Mister Herriman with some thought, wincing slightly at his raised voice.

"...Erm, a couch?"

Vehement glaring. "I am fully aware of what it _was_, Miss Francis,"

She groaned. Oh Gods, not this! Not _now_! The blasted rabbit was going to btch on her about Terrance, she _knew_ he was...!

"Look at this filthy mess!"

Wait. Backtrack there. Mess? He didn't care about the sleeping, half-naked Terrance sprawled out on the _filthy_ couch? Damn, this bunny had fcked up issues...

"This place is a sty! Filthy! Unclean! We leave for a few days and come back to find this place in shambles! _Really_!"

Maybe it was the weather, or maybe it was her head, or maybe it was something else, but a that moment Francis snapped, hating every word that damnable rabbit was speaking. Turning, she shot him her most venomous look.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT up. SHUT up. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!"

She had burst, and was determined to let them all know. _Damn_ them **_ALL_**!!

The current residents of the room, mainly Mister Herriman, Mac, and Bloo, along with a snoring Terrance, all turned, surprised at the fiery red head. Had she just...?

"Miss Francis! That is uncalled for! Why if your grandmother were to hear you speak like that—"

She cut him off, feral look in her emerald eyes.

"Oh yeah? OH YEAH?! Well you want to know what _I_ think? I think—No, damn it, I _say_—"

She stopped suddenly, trying to find the right words. Then it hit her.

"_I SAY SHOVE IT UP YOUR FURRY WHITE TAIL END RABBIT!!_" 7

And with that she stormed off, emerald eyes blazing, leaving a scandalized Mister Herriman, a shocked Mac, a speechless Bloo, and a still snoring Terrance. Francis had just cursed out openly at her grandmother's Imaginary Friend...

It was official.

Terrance was _sooo _/**_NOT_**/ good for her.

-----

She took a moment to hastily lock her bedroom door, taking a long, deep breath.

Then she promptly went and flung herself, facedown, onto her unmade white and navy blue bed, not rightly caring that she miscalculated her fall slightly, causing herself to hit her wrist on the edge of her bedside table.

Getting up and cursing slightly at the blood that had begun to ooze out of the dangerously deep cut, she trudge wearily off into her own bathroom, taking the first aid kit and attending to her injury.

_Just my God damn luck... Now everyone's going to think I tried to kill myself or something... Like I've gone suicidal._

An unladylike snort on her end.

Shit, that was a damn good one! Damn Terrance was the one who'd gone all full blown fcked up! He was screwed, _royally_, and by some kid's Imaginary Friend. No, scratch that, by some kid's damned Extremeosaurus!

What kind of sick, twisted, child kept an Extremeosaurusas an Imaginary Friend anyway?!

Fck it all if she had to deal with all this now!!

Grumbling various obscenities under her breath, she finished the final touches on her bandages, ignoring the stinging sensations on her wrist, emerald eyes glaring so hard she was mildly surprised that the gauze didn't spark and go up in smoke. Now at least _that_ would get her mind out of the perpetual quagmire it seemed to be so desperately stuck in for the last few days...

Damn it, why did life have to go and get so complicated all of a sudden?

The very reason she decided to work and devote so much time in her endeavors here in the adoption house of her grandmother was to avoid the very issues that wee hounding her here now, the problems caused by overly-familiar interaction with members of society... /_Particularly_/ members of the opposite **sex**.

Groan. It just had to happen to her, didn't it...?

_Well fck that._

A glance at the illuminated wall clock. It was half-past eleven. It was too late for this, and she was too tiered for this, and it was just too _much_ for this.

This could wait 'till the morning.

_To moments of stone cold crazy..._ 8

And the lights went out, giving way to the much awaited and much needed retreat into the darkness...

_Good night, Wilt..._

_Good night, Terrance..._

_Wherever you are, whatever you're doing..._

_Francis Foster loves _/_you_/

.../**_Both_**/ _of you..._

10 / 03; 12 : 47

1 :: I dressed Terrance up like _Get Backer_'s _Raitei no Amano Ginji_! Now can you honestly say he isn't hot _now_?

2 :: _Final Fantasy VII_'s President _Rufus Shin-Ra _does this a lot. I don't see why Terrance, now that he's quite _hot_, in a bad-boy kind of way, should not do so too. Don't you?

3 :: I don't think I spelled this right... Oh my.

4 :: I love bandages. Francis is always putting bandages on someone, isn't she?

5 :: I love bathroom scenes. They're so... /_Imaginative_/... Damn those _onsen _episodes!!!

6 :: _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_'_ Yami no Mariku_'s quote. I /couldn't/ resist, it fit my _Raitei no _Terrance /**_sooo_**/ perfectly, ne?

7 :: A good friend's idea (**JAZ-CHAN**!!). Personally I found it drop-dead funny. However, in the context _I_ used it... Well, I don't know... Feh.

8 :: If you are familiar with the author _Enkidu _of _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters _fame, then you should know what this means. Tehehehe...

Done! Owari! Finite! Tapos! Fin! ...This chapter I mean, not the entire fic series! This is probably going to at /_least_/ be having _more_ than _single digit _chapters (To the mathematically challenged, meaning at _least_ **TEN**!), since I have to write down about the half a dozen ideas that flooded me unexpectedly in the middle of my much-deserved Silent Hill playing time. This, compared to the first chapter, turned out to be DAMN **_LOONNNGGGGG _**chapter. Woosh. Anyway, please don't be offended by the sudden surge of curse words at the end of this fic, since I tried my best to convey all of Francis's pent up rage and frustrations and such. I did, after all, still did go about partially censoring the curses I used. Blame it on all the Bakura x Mariku and Ryou x Malik lemony fics I've been reading... Oh _Enkidu_, you're so kewl! You too _Wildwolf_ **and** _Fate VII_! Anyway, back to FHFIF... Once again forgive any spelling errors and / or incomplete words, since I'm lazy and _badly _need a Beta Reader (HINT HINT!). Also, much sorry-ness if Wilt is /_too_/ OOC. I'm trying to prove a point here. HE'S STARK RAVING JELLY OF TERRANCE AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT!! TERRANCE CLAIMS WILT'S PMS-ING!!! There. Point explained as to why he seems oh-so OOC. Anyway... Anyone up to give suggestions on what Francis is feeling right now? I'm not so sure about /_her_/, but if that were /_me_/, I'd be all like 'Yay! I'm gonna pounce 'em both now!'. But then, that's just me. Out!!

Coming Soon:

**Tic Tok Tak Tuk**

_CHAPTER THREE_: Dedicated to **Myself**! Because I'm crazy. Francis is beginning to come into terms with what she feels for our favorite, one-armed, overly-polite, Imaginary Friend, but the arrival of one she chose to ignore and forget a long time ago threatens to overwhelm the young, red head, caregiver of Foster's and send her jumping of the edge of reality and dreams and thoughts and imagination...

_"You have to promise." He froze in his tracks, retreating form suddenly still. "You have to promise me, that you'll come back." She was walking towards him, he didn't have to turn around to be able to realize that, her soft footsteps giving her actions away. "You have to." She was behind him now, and her hands sought to grasp onto his scarlet back, "Don't leave me with him..." Her forehead came to rest on the small oh his back, and he found his good amber eye swiveling to meet her tear-filled cerulean ones. "I can't trust myself with him... So you /must/ come back..." Breath hitched, heart hammering, "I /**need**/ you to." And then the tears came, and they came hard. She was crying. Crying for him._

**Pristine**

_CHAPTER ONE_: Dedicated to **Kaliska Vanka**! Though I have _yet_ to start this... Someone's come to take Wilt home with her, but under the pretense of only for one November... Loosely based on the movie "Sweet November". Angst and Romance, PG-13 to almost an R. Wilt x OC – _Moi_, of course!

_"You are my November... My sweet November..." Her lips were brushing oh-so-softly against his, barely there but still there, her fingers tightly interlaced with those on his good arm. She felt so warm, so soft, so /right/... It was then that he realized that she was more than just his friend and companion... "...I always did like the Fall."_

Blue Berry Cheese Cake And Blue Jell-O CHAPTER ONE: Dedicated to **X2 Labyrinth**! Inspired by my Muse-Friend **Jaz-chan**! When feelings other than friendship begin to blossom between a certain bloo Jell-O and his Creator, what's a broken Friend and a feisty caregiver to do? And it all started from when they got themselves lost in the mansion... Romance and Comedy, PG-13. Mac x Bloo (**DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!**); with hintings of Wilt x Francis and some hintings of Eduardo x Coco (!) 

**WARNING**: Contains Yaoi / Shonen-Ai / Slash and Shotakon...

"Hey Bloo," The blue mass of gelatin and sunshine glanced over at his creator. "**DON'T **you dare say it!" A shrug, averting crimson-brown eyes to the floor. "I wasn't going to..." Blue softness stopping, turning. "Then what **were** you going to say, Mac?" The faintest vestiges of a blush, "I... I've figured out what my **favorite** dessert is." Interested. Coming a little closer now. Maybe too close. Maybe not. "Really? What?" "...Blue Jell-O." Enjoying Dessert Prequel to **BBCCABJO** / The **FHFIF **Series: Dedicated to **X2 Labyrinth**! Inspired by my Muse-Friend **Jaz-chan**! Before Blooregard Q. Kazoo, a younger Mac savors the wonders of his mother's home made blue Jell-O dessert, and blissfully wonders why it's so /damn/ good... Romance and Comedy; PG-13. Mac x Bloo (**DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!**) 

**WARNING**: Contains Yaoi / Shonen-Ai / Slash and Shotakon...

_"Wow... Mom makes good Jell-O..." The newly formed blue blob beside him nodded in agreement. "Mhm. She **sure** does!" Laughter shared between the two new friends, soft and child-like and whimsical. "I'm glad you're here, Bloo." "Yeah... Me too, Mac. Me too."_

**Random Rambling #3 **and **Random Rambling #4**: I've been out of it... More notes on the perfection that is Wilt... Wilt x ? 

TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:

A.K.A.: ...They love me, they really /_love_/ me!!

**Kaliska Vanka**: OH MY GOD!!! KALISKA-SAMA!!! (Falls to her knees and worships) I think I nearly wet my pants when I found out you thought my story was good! Thank you so much! I'm glad you can't wait for more, so here's the next chapter! Aww, _your_ kind comment means a lot to _me_! I can die happy now...

**X2 Labyrinth**: Waii! Someone who /loves/ my writing style! (Hearts back) Same here, I was a little worried of what would appear under the FHFIF section... But I'm really glad I went ahead and looked in it anyway, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this, and I wouldn't have such **WONDERFUL **people reviewing me! (Heart) Thank you very much for your soul, I'll put it in my box. (Hearts back again) Read your profile. I like purple too! And cats... Yes, I like Mac too, I'm /such/ a cradle-snatcher... MAC x BLOO!!! I am /_so_/ writing this! I am really, I was planning to in my car... And my dear friend Jaz-chan noted, "That's like fcking Jell-O..." How right she is. No wonder I /_love_/ Jell-O... /**_Squick_**/ Ren x HoroHoro! Yay! Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai! Yaoi and Yuri! Shotakon and Loli-con! So you like Mazaki Anzu? Well, I like Jounouchi / Kawai Shizuka... And Malik x Ryou and Bakura x Mariku!!! YAY!

**ElementalMageofFire**: Hey! Hope you review this too! Yes, it's a Wilt x Francis x Terrance piece, and I'm impressed you noted the _Chobits _reference I slipped in. Yay Mizuki! I also slipped in a bit of _Get Backers _reference in there somewhere, inspired by a fic I read from Toshiki's POV, musing about a FUUGA Kadsuki... I'd have included a _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters _reference too, but I doubt the lines "I **BELIEVE** IN THE **HEART OF THE CARDS**!!!" has anything to do with Imaginary Friends... Thanks for complementing on my writing style (POETIC _AND _RICH!), and saying that my Rambling Series was interesting and reading both of what I have up now, you have no idea how much that meant to me, I was /really/ touched. I never really use the same vocabulary in speaking and in writing, if I did, everyone would go "..." on me... This chapter's for you...

**A. Nonymous**: What did you think the chapter title meant? I'm intrigued. And sorry about the error in Mister Herriman's name, my uncooperative brain never realized that fatal error... Oh dear. _Sweet November_ is an incredibly sappy, tear-jerking, romance movie starring Keannu Reeves and a pretty, short-haired, blond girl whose name eludes me at the moment... It's just /**_too_**/ cute. I'm really glad you liked my story and my first chapter title—I know, the actual title is questionable—it really makes me happy and motivates me to keep on writing... Glad to know you found the Rambling Series very interesting and very nice, and yes it is a kind of free-verse poem, something my English teacher taught me that I actually retained in my screwed up excuse of a head. And don't worry, I /do/ plan to write more of Ramblings... Yay to the Rambling Series!!

**Sabertooth Kitty**: Unrequited love... Ah yes, indeed. How did you know? Glad to know you found my Rambling Series stirring, that means a lot to me. Yay!

**Wiltsgurl17**: Actually, yes, I am in fact a member of that... It was just so /cute/, I couldn't resist! Yes, the Rambling Series was, indeed, meant to be fluff. Hope you review this too!

**Kepyas**: My Muse-Friend **Jaz-chan**! Hey! Here's all those sick, twisted, _shotakon_... That /_you_/ inspired. Jou iz mah heero!! /_Heart Heart!_/

**Keruri-chan**: Here you go! Updated, with a chapter longer than the first. Yay for me!!


	3. Dare!

Erm... No, this isn't a new chapter. Sorry. I'm working on it right now though, and should be about 67 percent done now. I'm also working on **Pristine**, which is 36 percent done, and on **Blue Berry Cheese Cake And Blue Jell-O**, which is a whooping 89 percent done. Actually, I'll take this out once I get answers to this, or get chapter three up.

CAN ANYONE DRAW MY **PRISTINE** OC?!

Her name is Caprice, and she wears clothes like the boys in this picture: http:ccs. tsoba. net/ calendar/ 04.JPG Remove the spaces. Or you can try http:ccs. tsoba. net/ images. php and click on the fourth picture.

Her clothes are a combination, starting with Syaoran's hat and gas mask thing, and Fye's goggles (not on her eyes, around her head). Fye's jacket, without the sleeves, but with the cute black and orange gloves. with Kurogane's buckles, and Syaoran's duo / trio belt thing going on and his orange arm band. Syaoran's bottom, meaning his dark shorts over white pants with the same design. Has the white scarf with buckles thing to. A mix of Syaoran and Fye's shoes, Syaoran style bottom half and Fye style upper half. And I realize I dind't take anything from Kurogane but his buckles...

She has cat iris golden eyes and lavender hair, being very pale and thin, like Teen Titan's Jinx, and has a backpack with portuding CLAMP-esq angel wings. Basically, she looks like Teen Titan's Jinx too. XP

To anyone who can draw this, I'll love you forever and a half, and I'll even write you a fic! ...No, seriously, I will. XD

-Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough


	4. Announcement!

Erm... No, /_this_/ isn't another chapter **again**. SORRY EVERYONE!! You see, I haven't been able to write anything more than two paragraphs for the last few days because...

Augh! I'm working on so many **FHFIF **fics in my head that I don't know _where_ to start!

So I turn to you all, to those who read my works, to chose which of the following bellow should get posted up first. The first to get **five **votes will go up first, followed by the next one with **three **votes.

Ne, minna-san tasukete _onegai_?

The next post will /_definitely_/ be a new chapter though...

And to X2 Labyrinth: Yes, her hair's shaped like Jinx too, but with bangs. Like Fye. THANK YOU!!! (Heart Love Stalk Worship) And for all your /_hard_/ work, you get to **request **a **_fic_**! Yay!! (Worship Stalk Love Heart)

**_Take Your Pick:_****__**

**_All Listed In The Order Of Their Creation:_**

**Tic Tok Tak Tuk  
**  
_CHAPTER THREE_: Dedicated to **Myself**! Because I'm crazy.  
  
Francis is beginning to come into terms with what she feels for our favorite, one-armed, overly-polite, Imaginary Friend, but the arrival of one she chose to ignore and forget a long time ago threatens to overwhelm the young, red head, caregiver of Foster's and send her jumping of the edge of reality and dreams and thoughts and imagination... Angst and Romance, PG-13 to an R. Wilt x Francis x Terrance  
  
_"You have to promise." He froze in his tracks, retreating form suddenly still. "You have to promise me, that you'll come back." She was walking towards him, he didn't have to turn around to be able to realize that, her soft footsteps giving her actions away. "You have to." She was behind him now, and her hands sought to grasp onto his scarlet back, "Don't leave me with him..." Her forehead came to rest on the small oh his back, and he found his good amber eye swiveling to meet her tear-filled cerulean ones. "I can't trust myself with him... So you /must/ come back..." Breath hitched, heart hammering, "I /need/ you to." And then the tears came, and they came hard. She was crying. Crying for him.  
_  
**Pristine  
**  
_CHAPTER ONE_: Dedicated to **Kaliska Vanka**! Though I have yet to start this...  
  
Someone's come to take Wilt home with her, but under the pretense of only for one November... Loosely based on the movie "_Sweet November_". Angst and Romance, PG-13 to an R. Wilt x (_Human_) OC (_Caprice_)  
  
_"You are my November... My sweet November..." Her lips were brushing oh-so-softly against his, barely there but still there, her fingers tightly interlaced with those on his good arm. She felt so warm, so soft, so /right/... It was then that he realized that she was more than just his friend and companion... "...I always did like the Fall."  
_  
**Blue Berry Cheese Cake And Blue Jell**-**O  
**  
_CHAPTER ONE_: Dedicated to **X2 Labyrinth**! Inspired by my Muse-Friend **Jaz-chan**!  
  
When feelings other than friendship begin to blossom between a certain bloo Jell-O and his Creator, what's a broken Friend and a feisty caregiver to do? And it all started from when they got themselves lost in the mansion... Romance and Comedy, PG-13 **_ONLY_**. Mac x Bloo (_**DON**_'**_T_ **LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!); with hintings of Wilt x Francis and some hintings of Eduardo x Coco (!)  
  
**_WARNING_**: Contains Yaoi / Shonen-Ai / Slash and Shotakon...  
  
_"Hey Bloo," The blue mass of gelatin and sunshine glanced over at his creator. "DON'T you dare say it!" A shrug, averting crimson-brown eyes to the floor. "I wasn't going to..." Blue softness stopping, turning. "Then what were you going to say, Mac?" The faintest vestiges of a blush, "I... I've figured out what my favorite dessert is." Interested. Coming a little closer now. Maybe too close. Maybe not. "Really? What?" "...Blue Jell-O."  
_  
**Enjoying Dessert  
**  
_Prequel to **BBCCABJO** / The **FHFIF **Series_: Dedicated to **X2 Labyrinth**! Inspired by my Muse-Friend **Jaz-chan**!  
  
Before Blooregard Q. Kazoo, a younger Mac savors the wonders of his mother's home made blue Jell-O dessert, and blissfully wonders why it's so /damn/ good... Romance and Comedy; PG-13 **_ONLY_**. Mac x Bloo (_**DON**_'_**T **_LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!)  
  
**_WARNING_**: Contains Yaoi / Shonen-Ai / Slash and Shotakon...  
  
_"Wow... Mom makes good Jell-O..." The newly formed blue blob beside him nodded in agreement. "Mhm. She sure does!" Laughter shared between the two new friends, soft and child-like and whimsical. "I'm glad you're here, Bloo." "Yeah... Me too, Mac. Me too."  
_  
**_ONE-SHOTS:  
_**  
**Moonlight Sonata  
**  
_ONE-SHOT STAND ALONE_: Title contributed by my good college friend **Blu****Silver **(Not my 'nii-chan! He's **Blu Silver Wave**'**d**, with_out_ an underscore and with a _Wave_'_d_...), and dedicated to **Grand High Idol**, who proves that I'm not the only person alive to think Terrance is hot. XP READ HER FIC, DAMN IT! Or I swear I'm gonna feed Bloo to an Extremeosaurus for breakfast! - Bloo: HEY! WHAT I DO?  
  
What if Wilt had left, despite Francis' pleads, and what if Terrance stayed, despite Mac's chagrin? Would our favorite spunky red head learn the truth about the raven-haired bad boy's lies and deception complex? (Written on a dare!) Angst And Romance; PG-13 to an R. Francis x Terrance  
  
_"He's not coming back." She ignored him, hoping against hope as she stood out in the midst of the billowing leaves beneath the darkening skies, "I know what I'm talking about. You saw it to. That look in his eye." She rounded on him, cobalt eyes blazing, "The look YOU put there!!" She raised her hand as if to slap him violently, but thought better of it and ended up in the dark teen's arms, sobbing and crying all her hurt. Above them, the storm continued to brew, and the first drops fell, along with her tears. "He's not coming back, not this time. Not anymore."  
_  
**Winter**'**s Tears  
**  
_ONE SHOT STAND ALONE_: Title contributed by my good college friend **Blu****Silver **(Not my 'nii-chan! He's **Blu Silver Wave**'**d**, with_out_ an underscore and with a _Wave_'_d_...), and dedicated to **Cartoonsey DeJubbyjub **(I've changed my bio!), who's works and Imaginary Friend **Icy **made me drool with undignified _envy_... I like your hallway theory, by the way. READ HER FIC, DAMN IT! Or I swear I'm gonna use Bloo as an Extremeosaurus' teething tool! - Bloo: HEY! STOP BULLYING ME!  
  
When Eduardo, Bloo, and Wilt stumble across the /_one and **only**_/ resident of the top most floor of Foster's, traumatized and battered beyond comprehension, they learn that not all children love their Friends, and not all Friends are sent away by the parents... But maybe all she needed was a smile...? Angst and Romance; PG-13 to an R (For Dark Thoughts and Innuendoes. Oh _**God**_...)Wilt x _(Imaginary Friend)_ OC (_Fye_)__

_She ran. She ran like there was no tomorrow, which, she believed if she were caught by such an abomination, there wouldn't be. She ran, knowing full well that she'd never make it out in time..."Iyadaiyadiyadiyadiyad!" She turned the corner, visions of her Creator and those horrible 'toys' still fresh in her memory. She had to get out, it didn't matter where... She knew they'd come! She rounded the corner, and came toppling down over a blur of red with blue. "Wha?' Blinking, "Oh, hi! I'm sorry about that, I didn't think anyone would be-Eh?" She had backed herself into a corner, eye wide with fear, "Uso... Erosu, tasukete!" As she realized that it wasn't alone...  
_  
**Blu Jell**-**O And Crimson Shlurpies _In My Pants_!  
**  
_ONE-SHOT STAND ALONE_: Dedicated to **Myself**, because I just wanted to do so.  
  
When Bloo and Wilt find that height does indeed matter, how do the two polar height challenged Friends go about completing one of the easiest tasks of romance? Comedy and Romance; PG-13 **_ONLY_**. Wilt x Bloo (_**DON**_'_**T **_LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! IT ISN'T EVEN A BLOO X MAC FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WRITTEN ON A DARE!!)__

_"Hey Wilt..." Glutinous blue blob spoke. "Yeah?" Crimson lankiness looking down now, smiling, "...You're taallllllllll..." Confused. "I know. You mentioned that before, Bloo... Are you OK?" Blushing. Lavender pronounced on cobalt. "...And loonnngggggggggg..." Silence. "Oh. **Oh**." And then came the nervous laughter...  
  
_**Random Rambling #3 **and** Random Rambling #4**: I've been out of it...  
  
_More _notes on the _perfection _that is _Wilt_... Wilt x ?

-Rai Hiiragizawa-Gainsborough


End file.
